Hardware to secure mortise lock assemblies or to attach panic bar or push paddle latch assemblies or handles to cutouts in a glass door provided for that purpose, traditionally has been comprised of complex milled and machined components whose manufacture and assembly requires a sophisticated machine and assembly shop resulting in a high cost for the hardware. Therefore, there has been a need to design such hardware so that it can be produced at a greatly reduced price without reducing the security thereof.